CinderSam
by Gabsikle
Summary: In response to a Seddie Halloween challenge. Freddie's been getting more and more attracted to Sam, but thinks he still loves Carly. When Sam walks into the Halloween dance that he realizes who he really loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So this is my first ever fanfic. It's a Seddie story. And I'm gonna rate it T just in case I make it a little more mature...**

Chapter One:

"What do you guys think I should dress up as for the Halloween dance?" Carly asks me and Sam.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful however you dress," I tell her.

"Oh shut up, Freddork, she's never gonna want you so just get over it," Sam says to me.

"Aw! Are you jealous?" I tease.

"Pssh. You wish."

Actually, I do wish she was jealous. While I do still love Carly (I think), I've been finding myself strangely attracted to Sam lately. I blame it all on that stupid kiss. I never should have suggested it. It's really been messing with my head. I snap out of my thoughts when I feel a sharp pain in my arm.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" I yell at Sam.

"Carly was asking you a question, dork."

"Sorry," I say to Carly. "My mind was somewhere else."

"Probably thinking about his robot girlfriend," Sam mumbles. I just give her a dirty look.

I turn back to Carly. "What were you asking me?"

"What are you going to be for the dance?"

"Albert Einstein."

Sam bursts out into a fit of laughter. "I never thought it could happen, but you just reached a new level of dork."

"And what are you going to be, huh? A ham eating demon?"

"Please, I'm not going to that stupid dance."

"SAM!" Carly whines. "You _have _to go."

"Why?" Sam wants to know.

"Yeah, why?" I ask. "It'll be much more pleasant without her there." But secretly, I'm upset that she doesn't want to go. Probably more so than Carly. It would be nice to see her in a slutty devil costume.

"Because I want you there," Carly says, snapping me out of my vision of Sam in a skimpy outfit.

"I don't understand what the big chiz is," Sam says.

"I want my best friend there with me," Carly pouts. "And you owe me."

"For what?!"

"For stealing fifty dollars from me."

"What makes you think I did that?"

"Who else would?"

"Ok. If I give it back do I get out of going to the dance?"

"Do you even still have it?"

"I have a penny left over..."

"You're going to the dance."

Sam growls. "Fine. "

Suddenly, my mom comes bursting into the room. "Freddie, it's time for your tick bath."

"MOM!" I whine. "I'm too old for those."

"You're never too old for them. Now let's go." She grabs my arm and pulls me out of the apartment.

"Bye, Fredweird," Sam laughs.

"Shut up!" I yell. I may look very angry, but on the inside I'm happy that Sam is going to the dance. And I really hope she dresses up in the outfit of my imagination.

**I promise it'll get better. Just wait. And feel free to review. I really want some constructive criticism. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I thought Sam was supposed to be helping us set up," I complain as I help Carly put up decorations.

"She promised she would."

"Does Sam ever keep promises?:

She ponders that for a minute. "Well... No. Not really. But I told her she could set up the food. I thought that would motivate her."

"SHE'D EAT IT ALL!"

"I would watch her."

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, Carly," Gibby says as he runs up to us. "The haunted house is ready."

"Thanks, Gibby."

"Gibby, what are you supposed to be?" I ask. He's wearing poofy pants and, of course, no shirt.

"A genie. Duh," he says then dances away.

Carly's phone beeps. She reads a text and says, "Sam's almost here. And she told me to tell you that if you laugh at her costume she'll pound you to next week."

"I can't promise anything."

We hear a pair of heels walking toward the gym. A blonde girl with a curly up-do walks in and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She's wearing a white ball gown, and a mask and a pair of heels that match perfectly. I stare at her with my mouth wide open.

"SAM?" Carly screeches in disbelief.

She walks toward us. "Yes," she says quietly then turns to me. "Don't you say anything." She takes off the mask. "I see you decided to be a flapper, Carls."

"Yeah. What are you supposed to be?"

She shrugs. "Cinderella, I guess."

"Where'd you get that dress," I ask.

"When I told my mom I was going to this stupid dance, she got really excited and pulled all this out of her closet."

"And where'd she get them?" Carly asks.

"She shoplifted them."

"Of course," Carly says flatly.

"You're mom smuggled a ball gown out of a store without getting caught?!" I ask.

"What can I say? The woman has a gift."

Carly sighs. "Sam, why don't you go set up the food?"

"Sure." Sam walks away.

"Freddie, can you make sure she doesn't eat it all?" Carly requests.

"Sure." I'm happy she asked me. I get an excuse to stare at Sam for a bit. This costume is even better than the devil costume I imagined.

"What do you want, Freddifer?" Sam asks while sadly setting up the food.

"Carly wants me to make sure you don't eat all the food. Why do you look so sad?" Seeing her sad makes me feel sad. All I want to do is make her smile. I have no idea when I started to feel that way.

"I don't want to stain this pretty dress, so I'm not gonna eat."

I laugh. "All it took to get you to stop eating all the food in Seattle was to throw you in a ball gown?"

"Shut up!" She punches me. "And why do you keep looking at me with that weird look on your face?"

"Well... You look really nice. Please don't punch me again." I wince, preparing for the blow. When it doesn't happen, I look at Sam She looks a bit shocked.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Better than Carly?"

"A _lot _better than Carly." I can't believe I said that without even hesitating.

Sam smiles. "Thanks Fredward."

I smile back. "No problem."

The music starts up. The Halloween dance begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't take my eyes off of her. She just looks so beautiful dancing to the music, laughing, and staring longingly at the food.

"Who ya staring at, Freddie?" Gibby asks me.

"No one."

"You should ask her to dance."

"She'd never say yes."

"HA! You are staring at someone."

"Shut up, Gibby!"

"Just tell me!"

"It's Sam, OK?"

"She does look really nice. But what about Carly?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you were crazy in love with her."

"I don't know what I feel anymore."

"Gibby!" Sam screams. "get over here and dance you little freak!"

Gibby dances away from me. A circle quickly forms around him and People cheer loudly. I'm kind of jealous that Sam called him over and not me. A guy comes up behind Sam and asks her to dance. I feel a twinge in my heart. She says yes. Of course she does. Guys don't usually pay attention to her. I have no idea why, she's actually very pretty. Oh wait. It's because she could beat most of them up. I can't believe I've been one of the guys who couldn't see beyond that. I feel so shallow.

"Freddie, why aren't you dancing?" Carly asks after she come up to me.

"I don't know.:

She puts out a hand. "Then dance with me." I grab her hand and follow her to the dance floor. A slow song comes on. She pulls me close to her and rests her head on my shoulder. Just like that time at The Groovy Smoothie.

I look for Sam to see who she's dancing with. When I find her in the crowd, she's standing alone. It seems like she's looking for someone. She spots me and Carly. She looks a bit hurt. She pulls her mask off her head and back over her face, then walks off the dance floor. She sits down at the table the three of us claimed and seems to be thinking. A guy asks her to dance and she blows him off. The another guy asks her to dance. This guy gets a glass of water thrown at his head. Good old Sam. She never changes. That's why I love her. Oh no. It just clicked. I. LOVE. SAM. And here I am dancing with Carly.

"FREDDIE!"

"What?"

"I was saying something to you."

"Sorry. I wasn't I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously."

"Let's go sit with Sam." I break away from Carly.

"Ok..." she says.

"Hi, Sam," I say to her.

"Hey, Freddork. Why'd you stop dancing with your one true love?"

I roll my eyes. "We should go through the haunted house."

"No!" Carly says. "I hear it's really scary."

"Why? Did Sam set it up?"

Sam kicks me. Those heels really hurt.

"Actually, Gibby did," Carly tells us.

"Gibby?!" both Sam and I can't believe it.

"How did Gibby come up with an actual scary haunted house?" Sam wants to know.

"I guess he's been spending too much time with you."

"Oh wow. So funny, Fredward."

"There's no way I'm going in there," Carly tells us.

"Well, I am," Sam says. She gives me an evil grin. "I bet Freddie'll run out crying like a baby."

"No I won't!"

"Oh please. You'll scream your lungs off."

"You know, what?"

"What?"

"I'll take that bet."

"OK. If you run out of there, I get to pour punch over you head. And you have to remove that Einstein wig first."

"Fine."

"What do I get in the unlikely chance I lose?"

I think about it. "You have to dance with me to a cheesy love song." I came up with this just because I want to dance with her so bad, and I would never ask her normally. She might break my nose.

Sam laughs. "Whatever floats your boat, Fredlame. Well, if I'm gonna have to wait in line then do a bunch of walking, I'm not wearing these shoes." She puts her mask back up on her head. "Carly, can you help me take off these shoes? I can't bend over in this dress."

Carly laughs. "Sure."

Her shoes are off and we walk to the line for the haunted house.

"Feel free to run out of there at any time," Sam says to me.

"I think you'll be surprised by my bravery."

"I highly doubt that."

"Pssh. Whatever. You'll be so scared that you'll cling to me for dear life."

"Like that'll happen."

She's right. That'll only happen in my dreams.

"Ready Fredscared?" she says to me when we get to the entrance.

"I was born ready."

**I hope this was a good chapter. I'm going to try and make the next one take place entirely in the haunted house. If you have any comments, please feel free to say them to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We walk in and it's pitch black. I gulp loudly.

"Nothing's happened yet and you're already scared?" she asks me.

"No."

"Yeah. OK."

For some reason she grabs my hand and drags me along. I can't help but smile. A person swings down from the ceiling. He has an eyeball hanging from the socket and tries to bite us. I scream like a little girl. Sam laughs.

"Don't laugh! That was very realistic."

"Yes, Frederly, it was. Gotta give some props to Gibby."

A person runs up behind us, screaming like a madman, with fake blood around her mouth.

I scream again and cling to Sam for dear life. She laughs again and pats my head.

"Aw! Poor Freddie's scared," she says. "Hey, wanna do something fun?"

What? Leave?" I ask hopefully.

She laughs. "No."

We walk into the section that looks like a mental ward. Someone pops out from a trap door in the wall. Sam grabs him and all three of us go into the little room he was hiding in.

"SAM?! What are you doing?" the kid asks with fear.

"Just having some fun." She pins him to the floor and snaps her fingers at me. "Freddie, get me some rope or duct tape."

"Um... OK."

The kid tries to run, but she pins him down onto the floor. "Hurry!" she screams.

I run off. I look through some of the cupboards that are set up in the back. I find both rope and duct tape. I take a minute trying to figure out which to bring and just bring both.

"Took you long enough," she says to me, breathless. God, her voice sounds so sexy like that. "Good, you found both. Perfect." She takes the rope from me. "We're gonna hog tie him."

"Um. Are you sure we should do this?"

"We'll let him go when we're done."

"Done with what?"

"You'll see."

"HELP ME!" the kid yells to me.

"SHUT UP!" Sam screams. She begins to tie him up. The kid looks horribly uncomfortable. "Give me the duct tape," she commands and I oblige. She tapes the kid's mouth shut. "OK. Go find me some fake blood."

"Sure. I run off again. "Here you go," I say when I get back. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Stop worrying, Fredbaby." She sprays the fake blood all over the kid. "Give me your stupid lab coat."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not getting fake blood on this dress. Now give it."

"Fine." I take it off and hand it over. She puts it on the floor and squirts it with the blood. She then steps on it and uses her bare feet to spread around the blood, causing her feet to be covered in it.

"While I wait for this to dry, you come over here."

I walk up to her. She gives me a wicked grin and dumps some of the fake blood on my head and face. "SAM!"

"What?" She continues to soak my shirt. "We have to look the part."

"What?"

"We're gonna take this place over."

"How?"

"You'll see."

I pout. "You got fake blood all over my Einstein wig."

She giggles. "You actually looked kinda cute pouting." She shuts her mouth quickly. Like she was thinking it, but didn't mean to say it out loud. "Here" She hands me the blood. "Smear it on my face. And try to get a bit in my hair. But if you get any on my dress, I'll hang you from the ceiling. By your feet."

I step closer to her. I put some blood into my left hand then rub both hands together. I leave a bloody handprint on her left cheek-mostly because I wanted to caress her cheek. I rub a bunch more on her face and my fingers brush her lips. We both inhale deeply and take a step closer to each other. Then the moment's ruined by a shriek. I completely forgot we were in the haunted house.

"Um... Put some in my hair," she tells me, and I do so. Her hair is so soft. "OK. That's good." She walks away from me and puts on the lab coat. "Let's go do this. Help me pick up this nub."

We pick him up. She listens at the wall. When she hears someone walk by we head out. "Move outta the way! We got a dead body here!" Sam yells. The people were screaming before she spoke and were now running away. Sam lets out an evil laugh. "They definitely peed their pants. Let's drop this dork."

We leave him on the floor and run off. "What're we doing?" I ask.

"We're gonna terrorize this place!" She lets out a howl. We fly into one of the places where the actors hide. Sam jumps on top of a guy and pulls at his hair. Getting into the spirit, I run up to a girl and let out a low, terrifying scream in her face. She shrieks and runs away. Sam gets off the guy and kicks him in the butt. "Get outta here you wussy!" She tells him. "You enjoy that, Fredward?"

"Yeah. I did."

"You wanna do some more?"

I nod my head. "Oh yeah."

"Let's do this chiz!"

We run all over the haunted house. Sam squirts face blood all over everybody who walks by. I pull down as many decorations as I can manage and throw them at passers by.

We get toward the end of the haunted house where there is a guy with a chainsaw. Sam pushes him over and takes the chainsaw. She runs off toward the entrance.

"Look out! Here comes a crazy woman!" I yell.

"Shut up Fredward!" She come at me with the chainsaw. I run past her and head for the entrance. I hear her coming up behind me. She throws the chainsaw down and tackles me. We both roll around on the floor, laughing. "I guess we should free that nerd now," she says.

"Yeah."

We walk up to him. Sam reaches into the front of her dress and pulls out a pocket knife.

"Where were you keeping that?" I ask with shock.

"My bra."

An image of her in her bra flashes into my mind. "OK... Why do you have a knife?"

"In case I get jumped. It's more likely to happen in this dress."

"You have a point."

She cuts the kid free, puts the knife back in her bra, and we exit the haunted house through the entrance.

Carly runs up to us. "Guys!" She yells. "Did you hear? There are two psychos running around the haunted house..." Her face drops when she sees us covered in fake blood. "It was you two."

"Yup," I say proudly.

Sam turns to me. "Looks like you won the bet, Freddie. Next slow song, I'm yours."

I love hearing those words come out of her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

I can't wait for the next slow song. I want to be close to Sam again. Maybe this time we'll actually kiss. I'm upset that the haunted house ruined our moment. But I did have fun when we took it over. I haven't had that much fun in a long time.

I look around and find Sam unhappily drinking a glass of water. She must be upset because she won't drink anything that'll stain her dress-her favorite kind of drinks. Poor thing. She looks at me and I smile at her. She actually smiles back. I can feel the butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

"BOO!"

I scream and fall off my chair onto the floor. "Carly?"

"Yup. See, I can be scary too."

"Me and Sam were way scarier."

"Obviously. There were tons of people running out of that haunted house. It was insane." She pauses. "So... What've you been staring at?"

"I have no idea what you mean," I say as I sit back into my chair.

"You've been staring at something-or someone-all night."

"That's not true."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"You promised we wouldn't keep secrets from each other after I found out that you and Sam kissed."

"I'll tell you some other time. Just not now." Too much is going on in my head. Will Carly be upset or jealous if she finds out that I love Sam and not her? I still love Carly as a friend and I don't want to hurt her. Does me not wanting to hurt her mean I still love her? And if I do, who do I love more? Her or Sam? I look at Carly and see a pretty girl, but when i look at Sam I see the most beautiful creature ever.

I groan.

"Freddie?"

Crap. I forgot Carly was there. "Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"You've been doing a lot of thinking lately. It must be something important."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you ignore the rest of the world when you think of whatever it is you're thinking about."

"I guess it's kinda important."

Sam walks up to us. "What's up, Carls? Freddie?"

"Just talking,: Carly says. "Um. I gotta pee. Keep Freddie company, Sam?"

Sam gives her a confused look and says, "Sure?" Carly runs off. "I guess she had to pee really bad."

I chuckle. "I guess."

Sam sits down next to me. There's an awkward silence between us. "So..." Sam says.

"So," I reply.

"Is the food as good as it looks?"

I laugh. "Yeah. It is." I give her a wicked grin. "Too bad you can't have any," I say and take a bite of some cake.

She squints angrily at me. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Mmmmmm."

She picks up the rest of the piece of cake and squishes it in my face.

I cough and laugh at the same time. "You know, you still have my lab coat on."

"I could still get something on the rest if the dress."

She's right, of course. Sam is a bit of a slob. It's one of her charms.

"Carly sure is taking a long time to pee," Sam observes.

"Maybe it's crowded in there?"

"I guess."

We sit for several minutes in silence. Suddenly, a slow song comes on. I smile and stand up, thinking Sam may have forgotten, to remind her. But I'm surprised to see her standing up too. She stares at me with raised eyebrows. "Well, we gonna dance or not?"

"Of course," I say to her.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You're getting rid of this stupid wig first." She rips my Einstein wig off my head and tosses it onto the table. "Much better." She grabs my hand and leads me to the middle of the dance floor. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist. Instead of resting her head on my shoulder, she looks at me straight in the eyes, very intensely.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Fredward?"

"Can I tell you something without you punching me?"

"Sure."

"You promise you won't punch me?"

"Yes! What is it already?"

"You look gorgeous."

"Gorgeous?" she looks surprised.

"Yeah. You're the most beautiful girl in this room."

"Wow. Even covered in fake blood?"

"No matter how you look, you're still gorgeous."

She looks like she's about to cry, but she has a smile on her face. "You don't look so bad yourself, Freddie." She rests her forehead on mine, sighs, and closes her eyes. I close my eyes too and just enjoy the moment.

We stay like that for awhile and then I decide to finally say what I've been feeling, "Sam, I have to tell you something."

She pulls her head away from mine. "What?" She looks nervous. I bet I do too.

"I-"

"Crap. My boob's vibrating."

"What?" I see her reach into her bra and pull out her cell phone. "Oh. How many things do you have in that bra?"

"The only other thing that I have is some money." She answers her phone, but keeps one hand around my neck. "Hello? Hi, mom. What? Again?" She sighs deeply. "OK. Bye." She hangs up and pulls away from me. "I'm afraid we have to end our date early."

My heart feels like it just got stabbed. "Why?"

"My mom got arrested for driving without a license."

"Again?!"

"Yeah. You'd figure she would avoid going ninety in a twenty-five zone in an area known for lots of traffic cops. Anyway, I have to go bail her out."

"Can't one of your relatives do it?"

"They don't really get along with cops."

I have to laugh at that. "Will you come back after?"

"Probably not. But I'll be spending the night at Carly's."

"Does she know you're spending the night?"

"She will when you tell her." She checks the time on her phone. "I should go. See ya later."

She runs off. Still in my lab coat and without shoes. Her shoes! "SAM!" I run after her, but she's already gone. I look at my watch. It's exactly midnight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. Last chapter. I feel like this one isn't as good as the last two though... Feel free to send me your thoughts. :D**

Chapter Six

I sit by myself for sulking for the rest of the dance, just string at Sam's shoes. I was so close to telling her how I feel. Then her mom had to go and get arrested. Just my luck. Two moments were ruined tonight. Were they signs that Sam's not the one that I should be with? Or was it al just bad luck? The dance ends and Carly comes up to me.

"Where's Sam?" she asks with surprise. As if she was expecting to find me and Sam glued together.

"She had to go bail her mom out of jail."

"She was arrested."

"For driving without a license."

"Again?!"

"Yup."

"Is she coming back to help clean up?"

"Nope. But she's spending the night at your house."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

Carly sighs. "Of course. Let's go clean up."

While we clean up, I let my thoughts drift. Maybe fate wants me to be with Carly? I mean, to most people, Sam and I wouldn't make a good couple. But I want to be with her so bad. Actually, I've only thought of Carly during my thoughts of Sam. AH! I hate my brain. Why couldn't my life be simple again? A life filled with unrequited love for Carly and hate for Sam. I sigh and ask for fate to give me a sign. Is my heart telling me I want Sam? Am I over Carly?

"FREDDIE!"

"AH!"

"What is _with _ you lately?" Carly asks.

"Nothing."

"Tell me what's going on, Freddie."

"I'm not feeling up to telling you about it."

"Does it have to do with Sam?"

I freeze. '"What makes you think that?"

"Sam always has a way with affecting your mood."

"She does?"

Carly laughs. "Well, yeah. It's always been like that."

I think this over. "I guess you're right. Huh. I never noticed that before." She's so right! Sam is the only person who can drive me completely crazy. No one else can do that to me.

"I think you need to take a bit of a break," Carly says to me. We sit down at out table. "Hey, Sam left her shoes here."

"Yeah. I tried to go after her when she left, but she moves fast."

"They're really nice shoes. Help me put them on."

She takes off her shoes, I grab one of Sam's, and kneel on the floor. I try to put the shoe on but, "It doesn't fit."

"When'd my feet get bigger than Sam's?!" Carly squeals, unable to believe it. Meanwhile, I'm unable to believe that I just got my sign. I stare open-mouthed at the shoe and Carly's foot.

"Carly, I'm over you."

She looks at me. "Well, that was random."

I stand up. "I'm sorry if it hurts you. I know you're used to me pinning after you, but I'm done with that. I've found-" I stop when she begins to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Freddie, I know you don't like me anymore."

"Since when?" It seems like she realized it way before I did.

"I'm not sure when I started to know, but it slowly became obvious. I mean, you looked so sad when Sam said she wasn't coming to the dance. And every time she danced with another guy, you looked like you wanted to stab someone."

I can't believe it. She _knows. _She's known for while that I love Sam now. "_That's _why you wanted her at the dance? To get us together?"

"Yeah. It's also why I ran off to the bathroom. I wanted you guys to have some time alone so you could tell each other how you feel."

"Carly, Sam doesn't feel the same."

"Oh please. I thought you were smart. Why do you think she picks on you so much?"

I just look at her.

"She only does stuff like that to guys she likes."

"But she picks on Gibby all the time."

"No. That's different. She picks on nerds one way and guys she likes another. And since you've always had it the worst, that means she likes you a lot."

I sit down. "Oh. My. God."

"You didn't tell her how you feel."

"I was about to when her mom called. I guess I'll have to wait until another day."

Carly smacks my head. "If you don't tell her tonight, you never will!" She picks up her phone and dials. "Hi, Sam."

"What are you doing?"

She shushes me. "Yes. Freddie told me you're sleeping over. When you get there will you wait outside my door for Freddie? Because he has you shoes and some other decorations," she pauses and listens to Sam. "I don't know when I'll be back. Who cares if Spencer's asleep? You'll be able to get in. Sam, I know you can in without a key. You can just go upstairs and wait for me. No, you won't be alone. Freddie'll be with you." She hangs up and turns to me. "Now you go tell her how you feel."

"Why do you want us to get together so bad?"

"You're my best friends and it'll make you both happy. NOW GO!" She throws the shoes and a box of decorations into my hands and then pushes me toward the door.

This is the fastest I've ever run. I've been running for while and I'm not even out of breath. I run into my building and up the stairs, ignoring Lewbert's screams at me. I get up to my floor and trip in front of Carly's door. I hear Sam's laughter.

"You gotta learn to watch where you're running, Frednerd."

I look at her. She's sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her and her back against Carly's door. She was still in her dress, but her hair is now down and I have no idea where her mask is.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Nah. That was just luck," she says to me and gets on her knees. She takes some bobby pins out of her bra and picks the lock. We hear the door unlock, she stands up, and opens the door. We hear a scream and someone comes running at us with a bat. We both scream back at the person and Sam punches him in the gut. I drop everything in my hands and turn on the light.

"Spencer?" I squeak.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," Sam says.

"Yeah. Me too," Spencer spits out.

"We thought you'd be asleep so I picked the lock," Sam says as she helps him up.

"I just got up to make some soup." He looks around. "Where's Carly?"

"She's still at school," I tell him. "She sent me back with some decorations. And Sam. Gibby's gonna help her bring the rest back soon."

"We'll just go upstairs and leave you to your soup," Sam says and heads up the stairs. I grab the shoes and follow.

"Hey, Sam," Spencer calls.

"Yeah?"

"You look really pretty. Even with all that fake blood... It _is _fake blood, right."

She laughs. "Yeah. It is." She shoots him a beautiful smile. "And thanks."

We go and hang out in the iCarly studio. Sam plops onto one of the beanbag chairs. I sit in the one next to her.

"So... How'd bailing your mom out of jail go?" I ask.

"Pretty interesting," she says as she takes off my lab coat and throws it on the floor. "All the cops got freaked out when I walked in wearing a fancy dress, covered in fake blood, and had on no shoes. I had to spend, like, an hour explaining it all to them."

I chuckle. "I bet the looks on their faces were priceless."

"Oh. You know it." She looks at me. "You have my shoes?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Um... do you think you could put them on my feet for me?"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions! Just do it!"

I get on the floor and put them on. I can fee her eyes on me the entire time. "There," I say when I finish. "A perfect fit."

She looks at her feet and lets out a happy sigh. "They're so pretty." She smiles. "What was with the perfect fit comment?"

"Oh. Well, you're dressed as Cinderella. Plus, Carly's feet were too big for your shoes."

"My feet are smaller than hers?"

"Yup."

"Awesome!"

"You um... Wanna know a fun fact?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Irealizedtonightthatidontlovecarlyanymore."

She looks at me with wide eyes. "You don't love Carly anymore?" I can't believe she understood me.

"That's what I said."

"Is there a special reason why?" she asks me cautiously. Wow. Carly was right. I see it in Sam's eyes. Fear that the reason I don't love Carly anymore because there's someone else, but at the same time hope that if there is someone else, it's her. I see more fear than hope though.

"Yeah. There is." I bring my face close to hers and smile at the surprise in her eyes. "It's you, you blonde-headed demon," I say and kiss her. It's even better than the kiss on the fire escape. I can feel both our hearts beating a million miles a second, and the butterflies in my stomach are having a dance party. We finally pull away from each other for air.

We both have goofy smiles on our faces. "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say those words, Fredward," she says to me then passionately presses her lips against mine. She pulls away again and tells me, "This is the best night of my life."

I give her a quick kiss and say,"Me too."

The End


End file.
